The Eye of Xander
by GaboonViper
Summary: Xander receives a magical gift from Willow. Takes place after season 7.
1. The spell

**Summary:**

Xander receives a magical gift from Willow. Takes place after season 7.

**Spoilers:**

Mostly of season 6 and 7. A few minor spoilers for season 1, 2 and 3.

**Rating:**

T-rating(13+)

If you're allowed to see the show, you should be allowed to read this. Violence and swearing are kept to the same levels as in the show or lower.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own some of the characters in this story. I don't own the words used it the story. I don't own the characters of the alphabet. I don't own the concept of a bunch of symbols put together giving it meaning. I don't own the colors white and black. I don't own the pixels on your screen. I don't own my father's car. I don't own a bookshop. If there's something else I don't own, feel free to enlighten me.

**Author's notes:**

Xander and Willow are my two favourite characters on the show and surprise, surprise: I don't like the way it ended with them. I prefer them the way they were during season 1 and 2: best friends and all that. I also like a lot of stories with W/X pairing, though I don't think there will be any of that in this story. If you're interested in a sequel/continuation: a few reviews will go a long way. Also, I'm looking for a beta-reader at the moment.

**Chapter 1: The spell**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" He queried as he lay on the floor. Willow continued drawing a circle around the two of them with mixture of herbs that had been crushed into a red-green powder.

"Because me and magic...we aren't exactly bestest of buds." She watched his nervous expression and stiff posture with amusement.

"In fact, we aren't even on speaking terms. We have this understanding where we avoid eachother as much as possible. This isn't avoiding. This is the exact opposite of avoiding. It's a declaration of war!"

Willow couldn't really blame Xander for his nervousness though. Each time he had come in contact with magic, it had come back to haunt him. A few times even literally. His first contact with magic had resulted with him becoming posessed by a hyena spirit. The halloween after that he got posessed again, this time by a soldier alter ego of himself. Not long after that a love spell had sent the whole female population of Sunnydale after him, half of them trying to kill him and the other half... well... it was a love spell in the first place. And that was just the first two years of his evil-fighting carreer, it didn't get much better after that.

"Xander, will you relax? Nothing is going to happen. Well...nothing bad anyway. I'm fairly sure of it."

"'Fairly sure?' Way to go with the peptalk, Will."

"Look, if anything goes wrong, all we have to do is destroy the crystal and it'll be like it never happened."

"Crystal? What crystal? This is not another forgetting spell, is it?"

Willow flinched.

"Of course not!" She cried angrily. "Do you think I would...a-after what happened back then?"

The Tabula Rasa forgetting spell was the worst thing she had ever done. And that's saying a lot, since she once tried to destroy the world. But at least when she had tried to destroy the world, she was consumed by emotions and dark magic. When she did the forgetting spell, she knew exactly what she was doing. Violating the mind of her girlfriend, just to make her forget about an argument they had. And not just once, but twice. Of course, the second time the spell backfired, causing them all to lose their memory. Xander wasn't the only one who had bad experiences with spells.

"Sorry, I didn't mean..."

"I know. I know." She calmed herself. "Just lay still, you'll be fine. And you'll need to take off the eyepatch." Willow wasn't angry at Xander for mentioning it. Eventhough she rather wanted to forget what happened back then, she knew she shouldn't and probably never would. The events of that day were an important lesson to her, one she had needed to learn, even if she had learned it the hard way.

However, this wasn't the time to feel guilty. During a spell it was important to control emotions, so she took a few minutes to clear her mind.

In the meantime Xander had removed his eyepatch. The inside of Xanders left eyesocket was horribly scarred. Small pink patches of skin had been sewed up with the inside of the socket. In a few places the scars seemed to have been torn apart and new skin had grown, no doubt because he hadn't taken the rest the docters had told him to take. It wasn't easy to look at, she still felt bad about it. She had known storming Caleb's vineyard would be dangerous and yet she had agreed to do it. And afterwards, for all the magical power she had, she hadn't been able to restore his eye. This spell was a way to make up for that, but she knew she could never really replace his eye.

Willow sat down on her knees near Xander's head. She took the purple crystal and placed it gently in his eyesocket. She let her hands hover over it, closed her eyes and started chanting. The crystal started to glow and expand.

"What's happening?" Xander asked nervously.

"Don't worry, just lay still. It's not going to hurt."

The crystal continues to expand until it fitted perfectly in the eyesocket and the glow lessened. Willow backed away, breathing heavily. Spells these days, took her a lot of effort, even the small ones. It wasn't so much the spell itself as retaining control over the magic that tired her.

"Are you finished yet? This feels weird."

Willow smiled. "Yup, it's done."


	2. The problem

**Chapter 2:** **The problem**

He felt the cold of the crystal inside his eyesocket and closed the lid of his still functional eye. Sometimes it was just better not to see what was being done to you. Much like when you are in a hospital being operated on by surgeons. He felt the warmth of Willow's small hands hovering above the crystal. The hands smelt after sage and a few other magical ingredients, most of which Xander couldn't put a name on. Then he felt the crystal in his socket become warmer and changing shape.

"What's happening?" He asked nervously.

Willow reasured him that everything was still going as planned. The crystal kept expanding until it touched the edges of his eyesocket. Its temperature rose and Xander felt a dizzyness developing in his head. The dizzyness increased and soon it was difficult to think at all. Fortunately it wasn't long before it faded away, but it seemed to have left something behind: a strange feeling in his head.

"Are you finished yet?" He asked. "This feels weird."

"Yup, it's done."

Xander sat up and looked at Willow. As he did so, the feeling in his head changed. She send him one of her rare smiles and for a moment he forgot about the spell and the feeling. Her smiles didn't use to be rare. He returned the smile, an encouragment that hopefully lead to more smiles in the future.

Then he looked around to see if anything else had changed. The feeling in his head(or was it really coming from the crystal eye?) shifted again. It seemed different and less intense.

"This is realy weird. It's like ... well, actually I don't have a clue what it's like cause I've never felt anything like it. What is it?" He asked her.

"It allows you to sense Aura's."

"Aura's? I always thought they were some sort of glowy thingies around people?"

"Those aren't aura's. Well ok, they are Aura's, but they're not. Aura's are...well... Aura's. Some people use spells that allows you to see an Aura with your eyes or in a picture, but they aren't supposed to be seen. Aura's don't reflect any light, they don't really reflect anything, they sort of... radiate. But then a lightsource radiates photons, so perhaps it's not that dissimilar, except for the reflecting part."

"When I look at you it just...feels different then when I look at something else. Is there a verb for this? I came, I saw, I Auraded?"

"Not that I know of. I think you should just use 'sense'."

"Yeah, but people already use 'sense' when they have that gut feeling. And Buffy can sense vampires. It's just not original. I guess it's up to me to invent a verb then. What you think of...'dwerble'."

"I dwerble thee. We dwerble them. Dwerbling... No, that sounds like it was invented by Jar Jar Binks."

Willow cringed at the sound of the made-up verb.

"Let's just stick with 'sense' for now."

Grudingly Xander let the matter rest.

"So, how would we go about destroying the crystal, without me getting a killer migrane?" He asked promptly.

"You want to destroy it?" Willow asked eyes wide.

"No! of course not." He assured her. "Just, you know, if there is somekind of side-effect like...remember when Buffy had that empathy thing going? I'd like to know how to reverse this if I get all crazy, headachy or if the people I look at become crazy and try to kill me."

Willow observed him for a moment.

"You don't like it, do you?"

He definately hadn't expected that question.

"I do like it!" Xander blurted out just a tad bit too loud. He saw Willow's sceptic look and realized she didn't buy it. "Alright, I don't. I'm sorry Will, but I just don't need a replacement for my eye. I'm doing fine without it. Sure, my aim with the crossbow isn't what it could be and estimating distances or heights can be a pain sometimes, but aside from that I can still do what I could before."

He immediately regretted his honesty when he saw Willow's dissapointed expression.

"You can just take it out." Willow explained, detached as if she didn't really care either way. "But don't destroy it!" she added hastely. "I'll just do the reversal spell. Those crystals aren't easy to come by, you know."

Another pang of guilt went through Xander. Willow had obviously put a lot of effort in this spell only to have to undo it now. He fervently wished he could have just taken his words back and pretended that he liked it, but the damage was already done so he remained silent. He carefully felt the crystal with the tips of his fingers. It didn't sting, he didn't even feel it except for the pressure on his eyesocket, so he gripped the crystal and pulled.

"I can't take it out."

"What?" Willow looked up at him.

"I can't take it out. It's attached to the skin!" He started to panic.

Willow swallowed hard.

"well, m-maybe you're not doing it right." She suggested weakly.

"I'm pulling at it and it's not coming out. What can I possibly be doing wrong?" He retorted.

After several more attempts to dislodge it he gave up.

"That's just great!" Xander grumbled to no one in particular. "'Nothing bad is going to happen' she says. 'I'm fairly sure' she says. 'All we have to do is destroy the crystal and it'll be as if nothing happened' she says. Well, we can't destroy it when it's lodged inside my head, can we?"

He sighed at a guiltily looking Willow.

"I'm so sorry! W-we'll fix this. This shouldn't have happened. Besides, i-it's not that bad. I-it could have been worse. I mean you didn't lose your other eye, your head is still attached to your shoulders a-and everything else still seems to be attached and working..." She looked at him desperately for confirmation. "Right?"

Even thinking about the possibility that such things could have happened sent a shiver through him. Xander quickly felt his body parts, did a few stretching exercises and nodded in relief.

"tha-that's good." Willow stammered.

Xander just glowered at her.


	3. The Experience

**Authors notes:**

I'm getting an amazing amount of hits for this thing: About a hundred times more than my previous fiction which received uh hides embarresment...8. Of course, all that really just means is that people think the title and summary are interesting. But coupled with the 2 reviews(thanks for those by the way) and that it's been added to several alert-lists, I'd consider the first two chapters of my first Buffy fanfiction a succes.

**Chapter 3:** **The experience**

"Xander?"

Halfway through his third beer, Xander lifted his head from his hand and turned towards the young woman who had decided to sit down at his table. She had long striking black hair, dark eyes and she wore a black tanktop and Jeans.

"Joanne." He returned as he recalled her name. Joanne was the daughter of a man who owned a nearby saw-mill. Xander came there regularly to get quality wood that he used to create stakes and other slayer weapons. A part of the wood he used for private projects. A lot of the furniture in his house he had made himself. It was cheaper, better quality and gave him something to do in his sparetime.

He smiled at the woman, but groaned inwardly. He had come to this particular bar because he had never been here. He didn't want to be disturbed by his friends. He just wanted to be alone for a while.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Joanne asked. "I haven't seen you in here before."

Xander schrugged. "I decided to go for a change of scenery. You?"

"Oh, I come here all the time. I know the regulars. Some of them are into woodwork, like you. I could introduce you to some potential buyers, if you like? I don't even know if you actually sell anything."

He shook his head and numbly returned his attention to his drink.

"No thanks. Don't want to infect the potential buyers with my cheeriness."

Joanne smiled sympathetically.

"So, why are you all down?" She asked.

_'My best friend created a magical eye that's now stuck inside my head. I can't sleep or really concentrate because the feeling I get from the eye keeps changing and is distracting me like a fly buzzing around my head.'_

Xander grinned weakly as he contemplated how Joanne would react to that answer. He decided not to find out, since it would probably lead to way to many questions he didn't want to answer.

"It's my birthday." He answered instead, as if that would explain everything. Maybe if he was vague enough, she would go away.

"Ah! the old everyone-forgot-my-birthday party."

"Nope."

"They didn't forget but decided not to celibrate?"

"If only I were so lucky."

"Ok, now I'm stumped. Let's just hear it."

Xander sighed. This woman was as stubborn as his friends.

"Well, it's my friend. She got me this gift." Xander paused, trying to figure out how to explain it without going into the whole supernatural thing. "I know she meant well and all, it's just... not something I wanted."

Joanne frowned.

"What kind of gift could possibly bad enough to start brooding about it?"

Xander grinned, remembering the demon-arm Buffy had once received for her birthday. The grin didn't last long though.

"A crystal eye."

The eye was still in the socket, but he had his eyepatch cover it. That didn't seem to even influence the feeling he got from it. It was like, to his Aura-eye, the patch didn't exist.

Joanne nodded in understanding.

"Bad memories, huh?"

As she asked it, Xander started to wonder himself what exactly was bothering him about the gift. It wasn't the memories, the eyepatch alone brought up the memory of Caleb gutting out his eye everytime he looked in a mirror. At least it used to. Lately he had more important things to worry about. He was after all responsible for the lives of 23 slayers and a small crew consisting of 2 watchers, a young computer-expert and a shaman. This would at least double once the summer started kicking in in a few months.

"Something like that." He returned. It wasn't exactly the memories of losing his eye that bothered him. It was the way everyone had reacted to it. His friends, the slayers, they had all felt bad and guilty. None of them had ever confessed as much, but at his welcome-back party that had been set up for his return from the hospital, the pity had almost been tangible.

Joanne snorted at him. "So, you're just here, wallowing in self-pity while you let this friend of yours feel guilty about the whole thing. Do you have any idea how rare it is these days to have someone who cares enough to risk a more personal gift instead of bath-salts or a postcard and money?"

The sudden change of attitude threw Xander off. One moment she was sympathetic to his pain and the next she was berating him.

"You know, Xander, I thought you were a good guy. The few times I've seen you, you were always nice and funny. But look at you now, you're just as self-centered as the rest of them!"

The bluntness of her statement reminded him of Anya and merely reinforced his sulking mood. For a moment he felt the need to defend himself. He wasn't like that, was he? But as he tried to come up with a defense, he realized he was.

"Yup, that's me. Xander 'ego-centric' Harris. Maker of insensitive jokes, leaver of fiance's at the altar and wrecker of friendships." He looked her straight in the eyes. "I already know this, so what's your point?"

This time it was Joanne who was off-balance. For a moment she just stared at him, then her expression softened. "Look, for some reason your friend thought you were over that." She said, referring to his eyepatch. "And obviously you're not. So, maybe you should just talk to her about it."

"I will." Xander assured her. "So, you still work at your father's company." He added to change the subject.

"Work there? Is that what he's telling customers these days?" She laughed. "I practically run the place!"

Xander grinned. "Yeah, I had my suspicions. Your father always seems too busy talking to customers to do much of anything else, let alone run the saw-mill." Then added thoughtfully. "If you're practically running the place, then you're probably in the loop of things. You got any new medium strength hardwood? Our stock is running a bit low."

"Well, we have almost dried a new batch of Khaya. Most of it has already been sold to a large european furniture mass producer, but there will be some leftovers. Not enough enough to justify shipping it oversees."

"Sounds good. When can I..."

He trailed of when he saw a young couple leaving the bar. He didn't see anything suspicious, but as he looked at them, the feeling from his Aura-eye shifted drastically. He wasn't sure what that meant, but decided it warranted some investigation.

"Hang on, there's something I need to take care of. I'll be right back."

Joanne, looked at him in confusion.

"Sure." She didn't sound very convinced as she watched him leave.

------------------

Xander just saw the couple turning in a dark alley, of which there were plenty in this city. He carefully followed them until he suddenly heard a high-pitched scream. Without hesitation he ran around the corner and saw the couple he had been following. The guy however, was a vampire and about to sink his teeth into the blonde girl.

"Hey fang! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" The vampire turned around.

It threw the blonde against the wall and started after Xander. As it came closer, Xander noticed the vamp was taller than it had seemed from a distance. His inability to properly judge people's heights was one of the side-effects of his lack of depth-perception.

Xander started backing away.

"I-I said someone your own size." He laughed nervously. "I-I'm not your size. You're like... a-a foot taller."

With incredible speed the vampire lunged at him. Xander's reflexes just barely managed move him out of the way. The vampire snarled at the miss. Then its mouth curled into a grin and it wasn't a good grin, not for Xander anyway. This time it came at him with its fist. Xander ducked beneath them and threw his left hand at its stomach. Just inches before impact his arm was caught in the vampire's steel grip. The vamp smiled and squeezed. Xander let out a cry of agony as the bones in his forearm were being crushed. Gritting his teeth against the pain he produced a stake in his other hand and before the vampire knew what hit it, plunged the wood into its chest, turning it into dust.

------------------

Xander reentered the bar. Joanne was still there, but then, it had only been a few minutes. He got back into his seat, disguising his injured arm to the best of his abilities, which were quite impressive thanks to the years of experience he had.

"What was that all about?"

"Ohw, just business as usual." He answered vaguely avoiding her gaze.

He quickly ingested what was left of his beer and stood up.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go. I'll stop by the mill and checkout that Khaya batch sometime next week." With a sincere smile he added: "Thanks for the advice by the way... the one without the wood, I mean."

About to head for the exit he changed his mind. He turned back towards Joanne, rummaging in the pocket of his coat. He took out a card and tossed it onto the table.

"If you are in trouble or you see anything weird, and I'm not talking about your average weirdness, I'm talking about the really weird weirdness, you should contact us."

"Weirdness?"

"Well, yeah. I don't know if you've noticed, but weird things happen around here lately. You'll know it when you see it. Just remember that if you do, we can help out."

"Who's we?" Joanne asked, but Xander ignored her and left. Whatever he would have told her about the supernatural or his job as head of the African Branch of the Watcher's Council, she wouldn't believe any of it. Not without proof anyway. Besides, it was best if she didn't know. Somehow, people who didn't know about demons seemed to be relatively safe from them. He wanted Joanne to be safe. She was after all a great woman: caring, sense of humor and easy on the eyes, or eye in his case. The type of woman he could never let himself be involved with. It would be too dangerous for her.

**Authors notes:**

I hope you liked this chapter. I had a lot of difficulty writing it. It's always the middle of a story that I have trouble with, fortunately this was it. Next chapter will be the last one, unless of course I continue the story, which will depend on reviews, hits and that kind of stuff.

So, keep those reviews coming and don't hold back. If there is something that really irritates you about my writing, I'd like to know. I promise I won't be offended. Of course, flattery doesn't really hurt either;)


	4. The Solution

**Author's notes:**

Thanks for all the new reviews. I guess my blackmail in the last chapter paid off :P

**Chapter 4:** **The solution**

Willow was staring at the screen of her computer in search of a way to get Xander's Aura-eye out of his socket. She had managed to figure out why the spell hadn't went as she had hoped, but so far the solutions she had found were vague and not much of a help at all. The only thing she could do was forcing a reverse of the spell with pure magic, but that was definately a last resort. So many things could go wrong, especially with the control, or rather lack thereof, Willow had.

For the last half an hour she was staring at a document on the subject. She had read the lines over and over again, but the meaning hadn't come to her. It was late and she was worried about Xander. He had left without telling anyone where he had gone to. The longer he was gone, the more Willow was tempted to do a locator spell. The only thing that had stopped her so far was the look he had given her just before he left. There were few occasions when she had seen him that angry, but it had never before been directed at her. That argument was beginning to lose its weight though.

What if Xander was doing something stupid: like patrolling by himself? Sure, with his experience he could handle a vampire, maybe two, but Kisumu city wasn't like Sunnydale. A lot more of the vampires here travelled in groups, despite the fact that it went completely against their territorial nature. What if he was getting himself drunk? What if he was hitting on another demonic virgin-brain-eating mantis-woman? Granted, he wasn't a virgin anymore, but with Xander's luck that probably wouldn't even matter.

"Hey Will, any progress?"

Willow jumped up at the voice.

"Xander!"

Her oldest friend was favouring his left arm. "Where were you? What happened?" She asked concerned.

"Ohw it's nothing." He replied dismissively. "I don't even think it's broken, just bruised."

Willow simply ignored his assurances and dragged him to the bathroom where she conjured up a first aid kit and started examing his arm.

"Ow!" He cried as Willow prodded the bruise to feel if there was anything broken.

"Hey, it's your own fault for patrolling without backup."

"I wasn't patrolling!" He exclaimed defensively. "I was just minding my own business, when I gleesed something weird."

"Gleesed?" Willow asked.

"well, yeah, it's kinda like see, hear and feel, but not quite..." Willow looked at him dubiously. "Alright, alright, when I _sensed_ something weird." He sighed. "You and Buffy can make up your own words, but when _I_ invent one it's suddenly not good enough for the scooby dictionary."

Willow rolled her eyes and started cleaning the wounds that seemed to have been the result of a set of sharp nails. "So, what was it?"

"A vampire, trying to get a blonde girl to donate her blood, all of it. It was definately not a fledgling either. A job for the Amazing Xandman I thought, but as it turns out, it's not a good idea to fight evil after 3 beers."

"Xander!" Willow exclaimed in a mix of disbelief and anger. "You know better than to fight after drinking. You could have been killed!"

"So, you're saying I should have let that girl die?"

"No, of course not. It's just...you shouldn't go out alone after sunset. I can't lose you Xander. You're the only one I've got left."

"Hey, that's not true. There's always Buffy, Dawn and Giles. They may be on another continent right now, but they still care about you. And Kennedy too, once she gets over the whole breakup thing."

Willow wasn't too sure about Buffy. The two of them hadn't exactly parted on best of terms. And she hadn't been very close to Dawn since the break-up with Tara and the painful events that followed. In fact, Willow had been surprised at how readily Xander himself had accepted her back into his life. And Giles...well, in the coming years he was going to be much to busy trying to set up the new Watcher's Council.

Willow snapped out of her thoughts as she recognized the attempt to change the subject.

"That's no excuse for you to throw yourself into danger. It's like you don't even care anymore if something happens to you!"

Xander had nothing to say to that, which scared Willow more than anything. She hadn't realized before how hard it had been for him, still was. The loss of his eye, the death of his ex-fiance. He really didn't care if something happened to himself. How could she have missed it? After all, she had felt the same way for a time. Xander always hid his emotions behind jokes, but as his oldest friend Willow should have noticed it anyway, no matter how far they had grown apart during the years.

"So, did you find anything?" Xander asked, making it clear that he had no intention to continue the previous subject.

Emerged in her thoughts, it took Willow a moment before she realized he was talking about the Aura-eye.

"Yes. The problem is the spell itself. There were actually two spells. One was an enchantment to imbue the crystal with power. The second spell was a transmogrification spell which changed the shape of the crystal so it would fit in your eyesocket and made it a part of you."

"So, you're saying this thing is a part of me now? I can't take it out because it would be like trying to take my good eye out?"

"No. You can take it out, but only after the second spell is completely finished. The same goes for the reversal spell. It won't work until the original spell is done."

"Then finish it."

"I can't. The second spell included a part where the crystal has to..." She stopped as a sudden thought occured to her. "Xander, try taking it out again."

Xander looked at her confused but took his eye-patch off and tried anyway. This time the crystal came out cleanly.

"You did it, Willow! You fixed the spell!"

Willow smiled in relief. "Actually _you_ did it. You had to bond with the crystal, which probably just meant you had to use its information at least once." The relief was quickly quelled as she realized what was coming next. "I'll get the ingredients for the reversal spell." She added reluctantly.

"Willow, wait." Xander stopped her before she could flee the bathroom. "I'm sorry about the way I acted before."

"You're sorry? I was the one who shouldn't have given you the eye."

"No, you're wrong. It's exactly what I needed."

Willow eyed him in confusion. First he says he doesn't want it and now he says he needed it?

"I've been in a slump ever since Caleb. Anya dying together with a whole bunch of slayers and everyone of you going to a different corner of the planet for whatever reason didn't exactly help."

"Xander I..."

"Just let me finish ok? I don't blame you for going to Brazil, you had your own problems to take care of. Heck, everyone did, does. The thing is, ever since then I've been doing the deadboy act and went brooding over everything that happened. It was depressive at first, but after a while you become used to it, you know? The brooding is just there in the back of your mind and you can put it on hold when you really need to. This..." He gestured at the crystal in his hand. "brought it all back to the front. I just needed to do some thinking."

"So you do want to keep it? Because i-i-it would be okay if you don't."

"Of course I want to keep it! I mean, I can sense Aura's with it! Not that I really understand much of anything that I'm sensing, yet. But it saved that girl's life. _You_ saved her life. And it might save some more lives in the future. Not to mention that it's the first piece of magic that actually works on me like it's supposed to." Xander grinned. "And I bet I could freak out Giles or Buffy with it."

Willow couildn't help but mirror the grin as she thought about the looks on their faces at the sight of Xander's glowing crystal eye.

Suddenly Xander enveloped her in a hug. "Thanks, Will." He whispered.

"So, you're ok? We're ok? You're not mad at me anymore?" Willow asked.

"I wasn't mad at you. Like I said, I just needed to think things through. Though I might become disappointed if we're not going to watch that movie you promised me today."

Willow smiled. "It's already in the DVD-player. I'll get the snacks!"

Things were definately looking up. Maybe Xander wasn't over everything that happened and he probably never would be. Willow knew for a fact that she never would be over the death of Tara. But at least Xander looked more cheerful than she had seen him in months. That's what today had been all about. And it was comforting knowledge. If Xander could feel a bit better about everything, then maybe someday Willow herself could too.

**Author's notes:**

Yay! I finished a story for the first time. I hope you like the ending, I've rewritten it several times and decided to settle with this. As a perfectionist I tend to find it difficult to settle with something, but I have come to realize that perfection is pretty much impossible, especially when you're barely qualified to be an amateur writer.

There's a sequel to this story called _'Demon of Elgon'_. If you liked _'the Eye of Xander' _you should definately read the sequel too!

Let me know what you think of everything, even if you don't think much of it. I take criticism pretty well, if I do say so myself. Noone has died as of yet ;) In fact I'd like to encourage you to criticise. To a new writer such as myself, it can be quite useful.


End file.
